In the Hands of a Child
by Lady-san15
Summary: SM S Season, fight wit Mistress 9 w/ Sailor Cosmo (my character) in it!!! R&R!!!!


In the Hands of a Child By: Mistress Lady  
  
Before I begin, the character Sailor Cosmo or Atari belongs to me and we all know that the rest of the Scouts belong to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi who is allowing me to use them to my imagination.  
  
Once upon a time, there were 11 girls who were blessed with the awesome powers of the planets. Usagi, Sailor Moon, the Scout of justice; ChibiUSA, Sailor Mini Moon, the Scout of life; Atari, Sailor Cosmo, the Scout of the universe and the protector of the Scouts; Ami, Sailor Mercury, the Scout of ice; Rei, Sailor Mars, the Scout of fire; Maoko, Sailor Jupiter, the Scout of thunder and lighting; Minako, Sailor Venus, the Scout of love and beauty; Haruka, Sailor Uranus, the Scout of wind; Michiru, Sailor Neptune, the Scout of water; Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, the Scout of darkness and mystery; and last Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, the Scout of death and destruction. On this night, Usagi and ChibiUSA were taking a bath, when ChibiUSA asked, "Usagi, could Haruka be right about Hotaru? Could she really be evil?" "Oh ChibiUSA, I'm sure that Hotaru's good." Usagi said getting out the tub and started to wash her long, blonde hair. "Yeah, I guess your right." ChibiUSA said thinking about her friend. "And if she is, we'll.Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi started to say but slipped on the soap. "Oh Usagi!" ChibiUSA sighed as she got out the tub and put her towel on. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that." Usagi laughed as she got out the tub and left with ChibiUSA. "Don't catch a cold. Night!" Usagi said walking into her room. "Kay." ChibiUSA said walking into her room. "ChibiUSA, I hope your right about Hotaru." Usagi said to herself. Later that night, ChibiUSA was having a horrible dream. "Hotaru! Hotaru! Where are you? Hoootaaaruuuu! ChibiUSA yelled. ChibiUSA! Help me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hotaru said as she was grabbed down. "Hotaru! Please be alright!" ChibiUSA said waking up. "Usagi! Wake up! All the students are going to Mugan School! Let's go!" Luna said. "Right." Usagi said as she put on her pink shirt, black dress and shoes and ran out the house. "I'm sorry I had to leave you ChibiUSA. Please be alright Hotaru.for ChibiUSA's sake." Usagi said running to Mugan School. ChibiUSA had been sitting in her bedroom thinking about Hotaru. "That's it. I'm going to Hotaru's house.please be okay." ChibiUSA said as she changed her clothes and left the house. "Be brave, be brave, be brave." ChibiUSA said as she ran to Hotaru's house. When she arrived, the wind started to blow. "Be brave. Time to transform. Moon Prism Power!" She said transforming into Sailor Mini Moon. No one was in the house except Kaorinite. Kaorinite watched Hotaru while Dr. Tomoe was working. "So, she's a Sailor Scout too. Soon I'll have her sugary sweet heart." Kaorinite said as the door creaked open. "Ohhh! Be brave, be brave." She said walking into the house. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Maoko, and Minako had arrived at Mugan School and were watching the students carefully when a voice said, "Students of Mugan School, we have offered you many great opportunities. The thing we ask for return are your pure hearts!" Then the beautiful statue in front of them started to glow and the student fell to the ground as their pure hearts entered the statue. "Oh no!" The girls gasped. "So, you are the Sailor Scouts." The voice boomed. Then red lights shone down on the girls and they were transported to another room. The room was an office at the top of the school. "The Silence is coming soon and you will reach your doom." The person in the chair said turning around. "I am Siferine, the baddest girl of the Bureau of Bad Behavior." Siferine said. "Then why didn't they use you first?" Maoko growled. "Ready Scouts?!" Usagi said. "Mercury Star Power, Mars Star Power, Jupiter Star Power, Venus Star Power, Moon Cosmic Power!" Ami, Rei, Maoko, Minako and Usagi said. In one minute they became Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon, the champions of love and justice. "Mars Fireballs Ignite!" Mars said. "Hump!" Siferine said firing another attack. It was a direct hit. "Sailor Mars!" The Scouts said. "Ha, ha, ha!" Siferine and another woman said. "I am Pylon! We are two different people who share the same mind! Good-bye Sailor Snoops!" They said firing a blast at Mercury. "The only way we can beat them is by team work." Mars said. So Jupiter and Mars distracted Siferine and Pylon long enough, Jupiter jumped in front of Siferine and Mars jumped in front of each other and killed each other trying to kill the Scouts. Once Siferine and Pylon were killed, the student's pure hearts were released and the statue broke into pieces. This whole time, Atari had been at Mugan School preparing her lessons, until she felt something. "The time is soon. It's coming." She said. She gathered her things and began to leave the room, but it was surrounded by electricity and was electrocuted a little but her locket protected her. "Cosmic Moon Power!" She said and transformed into the beautiful, dark haired warrior, Sailor Cosmo. "I'm coming you guys. Please be there." She said running down the hallways looking for her companions. At Hotaru's house, Mini Moon was looking for Hotaru but only found Kaorinite. "So, you finally came. I'm sorry but Hotaru's not here but I can take you to her and I can take your pure heart too." Kaorinite said shooting at Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Moon fell out the window and was knocked out by the impact. "Ha! Now I have you, you little, pink spore!" Kaorinite said reaching for Mini Moon. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto said. "Ha! You're too late! She belongs to us now!" Kaorinite screeched as she disappeared. "Oh no! ChibiUSA!" Pluto said running to Mamoru's house. Sailor Moon was telling Sailor Cosmo about Pylon and Siferine back at Mugan School. "There's something about this room." Sailor Cosmo mumbled feeling around. "Huh? What's this?" She said touching a wall and a small portal opened up. "It seems to lead to the heart of the school." Mercury said. "Let's go you guys." Venus said running into the portal. The end of the portal lead to Dr. Tomoe's evil laboratory. "Uranus, Neptune!" Sailor Moon then gasped. "CHIBIUSA!" She cried running towards her. "No wait!" Uranus said as Sailor Moon was shocked by the force field surrounding her. "It's time for the ceremony." Dr. Tomoe said. "Wait! You can't do this! She's only a child! A child's friendship is too beautiful to destroy!" Sailor Cosmo wailed as Sailor Uranus had to hold her back. "If you really are Hotaru's father, if you love her, please stop!" Sailor Moon sobbed. "Love? I don't know what love is." Dr. Tomoe calmly said. "RIINNII!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmo wailed but Sailor Cosmo broke lose of Uranus' hold. "Ahhhh!" She yelled, as she was also shocked. "Isn't she lovely? Kaorinite, how can I thank you?" Dr. Tomoe asked. "Oh Doctor, your words are enough." She said as a purple light in the shape of a hand grabbed ChibiUSA's heart. "Ahhh! Oh look, it's my friend, Hotaru." She said then fainted. "I just love the purest hearts." Evil Hotaru said as she ate ChibiUSA's heart and then became Mistress 9. "Ahhhhh!" Kaorinite screamed as she was killed. Mistress 9 had no more use for her since she had gotten ChibiUSA's heart. Mistress 9's power exceeded hers so she could do as she pleased. "She did what she had to do. Let's go Doctor." Mistress 9 said and she and Dr. Tomoe disappeared. Sailor Moon grabbed her daughter and they left the building before it collapsed. Usagi and the girls, except Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto went to Mamoru's house, so he could take care of ChibiUSA. They were talking until Setsuna came and said, "Uranus, Neptune, and I are going to Mugan School. We must destroy Her." "Wait Setsuna! You can't!" Usagi said. "I'm sorry but we must." She said leaving out the door. "I'm going with them." Atari said getting up. "But Atari-" Ami started. "I know but I love ChibiUSA with all my heart and I care for Hotaru to because she was born a Scout and will always be one. As the guardian of all Scouts, I must protect ChibiUSA and Hotaru no matter what the cost! I'll destroy Mistress 9 and save Hotaru." She explained. "We all love ChibiUSA too Atari, but we must not kill Hotaru by doing this." Mamoru said. "I know.and I won't." Atari said and shut the door. The girls got up and left. They thought deeply about what Atari said, "As guardian of all Scouts, I must protect ChibiUSA and Hotaru no matter what the cost!" As the Scouts walked silently down the street, they remembered that Mamoru said, "If forced to we must fight, for what we believe in." The blast Mistress 9 made, caused all the test tubes in Dr. Tomoe's laboratory explode. The test tubes were supposed to be made into to full developed monsters. The crystal pods busted and out came the undeveloped. The monsters became a giant red blob and slithered out the building to block it from any unnecessary visitors. There was also another force field blocking the school. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had got a helicopter and flew to Mugan School. "It's so dark and poor ChibiUSA." Neptune said as they hovered above the school. "RRRAAA!" They monsters said as they began to take over the helicopter. "Do they have to take us now!?" Neptune screamed as they were electrocuted. "Pluto Time Stop!" Pluto said as the time stopped. "Sailor Neptune and Uranus, you must save ChibiUSA and everybody else in the universe. Here, use your gifts. You will not see me for a long time. I will be severely punished by Queen Neo-Serenity (Usagi in the future), Queen Neo-Serene (Atari in the future), and the King Enidymon (Mamoru in the future). Good-bye Sailor Scouts." Sailor Pluto said as she disappeared and the time began again. "Thank you Pluto." Uranus said. "Submarine Reflection!" Neptune said with her mirror and distracting the monsters. "Bane Sword Crusher!" Sailor Uranus said and sliced the monster in half as they ran inside the building. "We will protect ChibiUSA." They said as they ran. Sailor Cosmo had stopped at what she saw. "She's gone. Pluto." She said on the ground. She turned around and saw the other scouts run towards her. "Are you O.K?" Mercury asked, seeing Sailor Cosmo wipe the tears from her eyes. "Yeah.I'm fine." She said. "RRRAAA!" The monsters said as they attacked the girls while they weren't paying attention. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Scouts wailed. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus said. "Mars Fireball Ignite!" Mars said. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury said. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Desolation Eclipse!!" Sailor Cosmo said. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon said. "Oh no! Their still here!" Mercury said. "Let's try the Sailor Box. Moon, Cosmo! You guys go ahead!" Mars said running to a corner and the other Scouts ran to the other corners. "Jupiter Online." Jupiter said. "Mercury Here." Mercury replied. "Mars Ready." She said. "Venus Waiting and Ready!" Venus said. "SAILOR BOX!" The 4 Scouts said. "We must protect Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmo! WE WILL NOT GIVE UP!" The girls shouted and killed the monsters but were hurt in the blast. Dr. Tomoe and Mistress 9 were watching as the world soon came to darkness. "Doctor, soon Pharaoh 90 will be here." Mistress 9 said. Pharaoh 90 was the ruler of darkness and Mistress 9. He needed the Holy Grail to take over the universe. Mistress 9 was there to get the Grail for him. Dr. Tomoe was only a pawn in this game. Hotaru had to be used to get all this done. "Now you Dr. Tomoe must be finished also." Mistress 9 said and blasted him away. "Now, time to meet those Scouts." She said disappearing. Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmo had run inside. They soon saw Hotaru sitting there. "Hotaru are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'm fine. But I need the Holy Grail to help me. Please give me the Grail, Atari." Hotaru whispered. "Atari? How do you know my name? Wait! Your not Hotaru!" Cosmo said. "Your right. Hotaru's gone for a long nap! For eternity!" She said becoming Mistress 9 and blasting Sailor Moon. "SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Cosmo said. "Sailor.Cosmo, don't worry about.me. Just save Hotaru.and.ChibiUSA. Use the Holy.Grail." Sailor Moon said and passed out. "HOW DARE YOU! You taken too many lives and you must pay!" Sailor Cosmo screamed. Atari looked at her sister's body. "Now I know what I must do." She said in her head. "Here take the Holy Grail." She said handing the Holy Grail to Mistress 9, looking down with tears in her eyes. "No! You're throwing all our futures away!" Uranus said running to Sailor Cosmo and slapping her. Cosmo kept her head down and put her hand lightly to her face. "Foolish girl! You are willing to throw your future away! Your throwing Earth's future away as well! Well the future is now!" Mistress 9 said hitting Sailor Uranus and Neptune with her long, black hair. "We're stuck!" Neptune said. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" She said sticking the Holy Grail into a small space. Just then, a bright purple light hit Sailor Cosmo. It was Pharaoh 90, the Earth's new ruler. "I won't give up." She said getting up. Once this happened, Mistress 9 said, "No! Leave me alone! YOU CAN'T DO THISSSSS!" Mistress 9 hissed then became Sailor Saturn and disappeared to give ChibiUSA back her heart. "Moon Crisis Power Transform!!!!!!!! Moon Crisis Power Transform!!!!!! Moon.Crisis.Power.Trans.form!" She wailed. "Sailor Cosmo.Sailor Cosmo.Sailor Cosmo.Sailor Cosmo.Sailor Cosmo." Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Moon whispered. Uranus and Neptune watched as a bright white light surrounded Sailor Cosmo and her eyes glowed like fire. "Ever galaxy has its keeper and I am the Earth's! MOON CRISIS POWER TRANSFORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Cosmo said and transformed into Super Sailor Cosmo. Her pure heart was guarding her as she entered the battle with Sailor Saturn. "Atari.you must not be here.this is my battle.you are too weak to fight.you must leave." Saturn said. "Saturn.scout of death and destruction.you are ChibiUSA's friend.I will fight by your side.no matter the cost.including my death." Cosmo said. Uranus and Neptune watched from the column they were stuck on. Lighting constantly flashed every few seconds. They didn't know what was happening, just that the Earth was in the hands of ChibiUSA and Atari. ChibiUSA's heart, Atari's faith and courage. In a few minutes there was a scream and a large blast and they were all outside and Super Sailor Cosmo stood there with a baby wrapped in a light purple cloth. Her suit was ripped into shreds with her ribbons flying lazily in the soft breeze. Her long hair was out of place, covering some of her face, and her eyes were completely dark, it looked as if she were dead. Uranus and Neptune stared in awe. It was like looking at a ghost, a ghost of absolute beauty and fear at the same time. "Uranus, Neptune, take the baby." She said falling to the ground. "SAILOR COSMO!" They said. "I'm fine. Uranus, Neptune, thank you." She as the Scouts helped her up and walked her away. Michiru and Haruka were driving in their car. They stopped at a café after a few minutes. "She's a hungry little thing. Isn't she?" Michiru said giggling. "Yeah. It's time we give her back to her father though." Haruka said as they got up and left. They stopped at the hospital to give Hotaru to her father. "Where is Dr. S. Tomoe?" Haruka asked. "He's in his room. It's #115." The nurse said. "Thank you." Michiru replied. Haruka and Michiru got on the elevator and went to floor #2. They got out the elevator and walked to room 115. Haruka knocked on the door and walked in. "Oh! Thank you! You brought my little Hotaru back to me!" Dr. Tomoe exclaimed. They left the room and went back down stairs to their car. They rode to the spot where Mugan School used to be. "Think you can suit up again?" Haruka asked. "Yeah. Neptune Star Power!" Michiru said. "Uranus Star Power!" Haruka said and transformed into Sailor Uranus and Neptune. "Look you guys! It's Uranus and Neptune!" Rei said. "Transform!" Minako said. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus! PLANET POWER!" They said transforming. "Sailor Moon, you are nothing but a crybaby. You are not strong enough to be a Scout. Pass down your reign as Princess." Uranus said angrily to Usagi, staring at her with cold eyes. "How dare you say that about our Princess!" Mars said. "Stop it guys. One man's trash is another one's treasure. I will meet you in battle. If I lose, I will pass down my reign as Queen of the New Moon." She said transforming. "Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus said aiming it at Sailor Moon. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune said also aiming at Sailor Moon. She missed both attacks. "Stop right there. You have no reason to attack only one Princess, or are you afraid you might be beaten?" Sailor Cosmo asked from high above. "If you attack one princess you attack them both! I will stand by my sister's side no matter what! "Hyah!" She said kicking at Uranus. "Neptune!" Uranus said and she grabbed Moon and Cosmo. "Oh no! We must help them!" Mercury asked. "They must fight their battles. alone." Tuxedo Mask said. "Uranus World Shaking!" She said aiming at Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmo. "We are your Princesses. You will respect us for who we are." They said as a bright light from their lockets shone and distracted Neptune and she got hit instead. "Neptune!" Sailor Moon and Cosmo said. "You win Princess Serenity and Princess Serene. We had to find out who our Princesses were before we left. Good-bye." They said. "You did return Hotaru didn't you?" Moon asked. "Yes." Neptune said as they walked and wasn't seen for a long time. "Good. I'll tell ChibiUSA." Sailor Moon said. Sailor Cosmo looked at her sister and friends and smiled. "My name is Atari Mizonae. I am Sailor Cosmo, the Scout of the universe and guardian of all Scouts no matter what they do, who they are, and what powers they have. Queen Serenity of the Moon gave me this job. I will soon be Queen of the Moon with my sister, Usagi. I must watch over her as Queen, for many will come who will try to end her reign, but they must kill me before they kill her and that will never come to pass. I will gain my respect from all Scouts, no matter what." Sailor Cosmo said to herself, looking up into the clear blue sky as a tear fell down her eye.  
  
  
  
© Silent Death Inc. 2002 


End file.
